We Will Come Back
by AmandaNavi
Summary: They always do... A story of those that have been there since the beginning, and how they choose to meet their ultimate fate. Rated T to be safe-hey, it's Five Nights at Freddy's.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! How's it going guys? AmandaNavi here and welcome to the show! So this is a little not so little anymore story that came up after my brother and I were stuck riding in the back of a truck for a total of 24 hours. Originally, it was a theory we were hashing out, and I have to say, we were pretty pleased with our detective skills.

Then we watched the last two minutes of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and found out we were dead wrong, but ANYWAY! So now we have a fanfic for you guys instead!

So, without further ado, let's get on with the show! I don't own Five Night's At Freddy's. Enjoy!

* * *

**He Will Come Back  
**by AmandaNavi  
Prologue

_"Hello? Hello, Hello? Ah, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit..."_

The trainer's voice droned on for another two minutes, stressing the importance of the spring latch and the detailed repercussions of what would happen should it fail. After listening to that tape repeatedly for the past five hours, he could have probably repeated it down to the last verbal hesitance. But it was the only thing to listen to in that room—company policy said no personal belongings were allowed in the safe room and the last time Jenny brought her latest Bon Jovi single back here, that rule stickler of an assistant manager threw it out. That was during the day though, when you were only allowed enough time back here to put on your costume and deal with any loosening springs before going out and making the day of the next birthday kid. Right now? Well right now there was no one else there, unless you counted the rats scavenging for pizza remains the last shift was too lazy to toss.

Oh, and her.

The first time he saw her was three weeks ago. Compared to her friends, she was small, and thin, but filled with this energy and vibrancy that just drew him to her. She had looked at him with adoration and wonder as he handed her a piece of birthday cake, then asked excitedly as Bonnie started up the guitar if she could be part of the band too. Well, with a plea from a sweet girl like that, how could he say no? Her mother had intervened before he could reply though. Honestly, if she was that concerned about the rumors about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, why would she bother bringing her kid to a birthday party here? It's not like this was a bad place. Sure, it was run down. Even now, his shoulder was starting to feel moist from water droplets leaking from the roof (probably another busted pipe since outside was clear skies). But the Freddys, Bonnie, Chica- they were great, like a family to him. If her child wanted to be part of that magic, who was he to deny her?

So then came the tricky part. Her mother was not going to let her back here, so he had to go to her. Soon, he discovered her haunts: the school, the park, the local library on Thursdays, after school cheer every other day, and evening tutoring every Friday. That one in particular left her passing right by here when it was getting dark. For sure, her mother probably told her to take a different route, especially lately, but as of last week she hadn't paid attention. He expected it to take a few more tries, but with the second attempt this week, she had spotted him in the window. Under the street lamp, her eyes had squinted in disbelief, then widened in pleased recognition. It only took a wave from him before she darted over, entering the door that he had left unlocked just for her.

Now she was exploring, albeit hesitantly. He would be the first to admit, the restaurant had a little bit of a different flare after hours. The magic might have come off as a bit darker than during the day, but it always seemed to work out. Bonnie had actually preferred it. As for the others…well the others were probably more of the variety that she was, and that was ok. They always calmed down once the party began.

"_Remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_."

He stopped the cassette and set it to rewind. It was set ready to be played every morning; that's how the boss liked it. Leaving it at the end was just sloppy, and might make the higher ups wonder who was listening to it and why. Best not to have them asking those types of questions just yet. Straightening his fur, he grabbed his black metal microphone and stepped out of his hiding spot and into the main hall.

"Freddy?"

The voice was quiet, slightly timid, and not that far off. He turned through a doorway, finding his way with practiced ease to the prize room. She was there near one of the counters, looking a little smaller than normal as she scanned her surroundings. She was in her shorts and sneakers with the bright red laces set to match her loose t-shirt for the day. Her backpack was missing, probably left by the entrance (he'd have to pick that up later), so instead of gripping the straps as she normally did when in need of a distraction, she picked at the corners of the counter, making a clicking noise as her nailed passed over the metal edge covers. Then she saw him and her eyes lit up while she stood taller. She was just too cute.

"Freddy!" she bound over and hugged his wide belly.

He chuckled, patting her head. "Well hello again, Sandy. What brings you to your old pal Freddy's place this late at night?"

"I saw you in the window," she replied proudly. Then she frowned. "Mom says I can't come back here, anymore."

"Oh? Why is that?" he feigned ignorance.

"Well," she fidgeted. "It's because of what happened to Taylor. And Chris. They both went to my school before they disappeared. Mom and Becky's mom were talking. Everyone thinks that something bad happened to them here. Them and those two from Patterson Elementary. They say between that and how broken the building is, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is going to close down." She paused, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "That's not true, is it? I like coming here! I want to be part of the band!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Sandy," he assured, patting her head once more. "Tell you what? How would you like to be an official member of the Fazbear gang?"

She remained silent for a moment, processing what he had just offered. Then, has she slowly realized what that meant, her eyes grew wide. "Really?" she squealed, bouncing on her heels energetically. "You'll let me join the crew?"

He held out a fuzzy paw for her to take, "Of course! We actually have an opening for someone like you. So what do you say?"

She giggled in excitement and grasped his paw, "I'm in! But," her embarrassed flush was hardly visible in the dark, "I only know how to play the clarinet."

"Not to worry. You don't need to know how to play the guitar or drums to be part of the Fazbear gang," he chuckled, leading her away from the room and back down the hall towards what appeared to be a dead end. He pushed on the wall and slowly it gave way, revealing a hidden room behind. "How do you feel about being a pirate?"

"You mean part of Foxy's pirate crew?" she asked.

"Something like that." He led her through the secret entrance, closing it behind them.

The next day, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was deemed unsanitary and the building unfit for business. As the majority of staff was informed of their imminent and immediate layoff, no one paid much mind to the animatronics, including Foxy, who looked slightly more filled out than his endoskeleton should have allowed. That evening, an investigation began as a child's frightened mother reported her never returning from tutoring. But like the four other children recently reported missing, Sandy was never seen again.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! AmandaNavi here with another chapter for We Will Come Back. I know, this chapter is a little slow (I hate intro writing with a passion DX) But this is when the fun begins~ So without further ado, let's get this party rolling! I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**We Will Come Back**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ah Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, Hello and welcome to your new Summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here, and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location. You know, uh some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh…that old restaurant was kinda left to rot for quite a while…"_

That was not going to work. He turned off the tape recorder and hit rewind, the whir of the cassette blending in with the sounds of the workers putting the last finishing touches on the building. A vent grate screwed in here, tables rolling into place there, doors opening as the last boxes of props were brought in to be hung. Occasionally the enthusiastic voices of the Fazbear gang resounded down the long hall as they were tested on stage. Corporate had gone all out this time. Everything about the structure was new and cutting edge, not to mention the security feature in the animatronics themselves. If this new feature took off, they might even put them in the other locations too. After all they were going to retrofit the old gang with the features and stick them here, so it was definitely possible. But for their old crew, there was no getting rid of that smell. Not to mention whatever had stained their fur. If Fazbear Entertainment was focused on rebuilding their image in this community, then those animatronics would have to stay in the back where they could be used for spare parts when needed. Out with the old and in with the new. New building, new attractions, new games, new animatronics, a new reputation.

There was a knock on the wall. Steven Crest looked up and saw a man waiting in the doorway, dressed rather sharply for being in a kid's themed restaurant during construction, but that was to be expected. "Hello, hello! Uh, come on in," he set down the current set of paperwork and beckoned the man inside, shaking his hand. "Glad you could make it, Peter."

"Glad to be back, Boss," he replied, shaking the man's hand firmly. "It's good to see this place finally reopening."

He smiled appreciatively. "Yeah, it's definitely got some upgrades from the last location. Ah, not to say you won't be able to slip right into the swing of things. You know, you'll be starting out in the night shift, so maybe you can use the cameras to get a feel for the new layout."

"Not to worry, Boss," he assured, "I'm quick to adjust." As an afterthought, he added, "I do have a question though, just for my own references. My last position was an entertainer, so…"

"Right." Steve gave a curt nod. "It is there, but the rules are still in place. So, as far as you should be concerned, it's just another piece of wall."

"Will do."

"Great! Ah, well then first thing's first, the company's going to have you sign some wavers. You know the drill—Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any loss, dismemberment, injury, maiming, or death on the job—yadda yadda yadda. It's the same legal jargon from before. Makes people think twice about sticking their hands where they shouldn't."

Peter nodded, throwing his John Hancock on the sheets as Steve explained contract after contract. Twenty two signatures and 10/23/87's later and the paperwork was signed and ready for filing. Occasionally a loud clang would make him pause (It was nothing to worry about though, Steve assured, just the vents in the party room with the fall away grates. With how low to the ground they were, it was safer to let them just fall away rather than let kids get their fingers caught), but he quickly went back on track. Then began the walkthrough of the systems, explaining what the night guard could expect to see throughout the shift. It was pretty straightforward: check the cameras, flips some lights, just make sure no one broke in. The last thing they wanted was a repeat of what happened before. Hopefully a night guard watching the place at night would keep any rumors like that at bay.

"I thought they arrested the guy," Peter spoke up, making Steve pause in his explanations. "You're talking about the creep who lured in—what was it—three kids?"

"Five, and yes they did. But you know how people are. There's always rumors, speculation, someone's always out to make a buck. I assure you though this place is 100% safe." To emphasize his point, he produced another paper, explaining the property to watch. "The animatronics have gotten a little upgrade from the last location. Each one is programmed into the criminal database with advanced facial recognition. They'll probably be protecting you more than you're protecting them. Uh, just so you know though, the animatronics will probably wander a bit." Peter paused, looking up from the paper. Down the hall a child's voice echoed "Hi" and was quickly followed by a "Quiet, BB!" He continued, "The new advanced mobility has a kink in it. If they're off for too long the servos lock up. So, until they can figure out how to get that fixed, we're just gonna keep them on throughout the night."

Peter did not respond right away. Instead, he carefully scanned the information, taking in every word. Steve could appreciate that. It meant he took the job seriously. He wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into before signing. That kind of dedication was always welcomed in the Freddy Fazbear family.

After awhile, he spoke again. "So, about this night mode. The old animatronics used to act a little funky once closing came around. I saw this one girl almost get shoved into a Chica costume before maintenance shut down the AI. Is that still a thing?"

"The engineers were discussing that possibility," he answered truthfully. "But it has been toned down from the last place. You'll see in your information we're giving you your own empty Freddy head. That should be enough to fool them. If not, well, you know how the lights used to throw them off? That should work still. Also, there's a present box that tends to get a little overactive even during the day. But, it sort of acts like a jack-in-the-box. So, we rigged up a music box near his place. So long as the music keeps playing, he stays put. Ok?"

"Got it." Peter flashed a thumbs-up and signed the consent forms.

For the next few hours, the orientation continued. Videos, paperwork, tape cassettes, wavers, on site training, more wavers, and finally more paperwork. At least corporate kept that consistent, something both remarked on and had a good laugh about. Sure the place had its secrets, and in some locations some questionable methods of operation, but corporate always seemed to go over the top with all the wavers. Well, whatever, it's not like there was much to worry about running the night shift. These were just a safety precaution.

"Alright, so I'll expect you here tomorrow to finish up training and get your key," he said once orientation was finished, leading Peter towards the exit.

"I'll be here," he assured with a grin, walking in stride and looking around at the premises as he did. A pink version of Foxy was being put together near a banner saying "Kids Cove" while a worker made sure the curtains were functioning properly. Someone was hanging paper plate puppets, something made by corporate more than likely, but looked like it was created by the hands of a child to add to the family friendly feel. Bigger stages, bigger party rooms (no Pirates Cove though), birthday hats all around, and no doors to be seen.

And it was because of that he noticed something in the back room which made him pause. "Hey, are those the old animatronics?"

Steve paused, following his gaze. It was hard to see through the doorway, seeing as the lights were dimmed in the area. But soon a tell tale brown foot and microphone on the floor made itself visible to the manager. "Oh yeah," he replied. "We were going to refurbish them. But you know, after being left in that old place for so long, they're just so ratty and ugly now. And the smell…Uh, so now we just use them for spare parts."

Peter frowned, "That's a shame. I really liked the old ones. It may sound a little strange, but you get attached to them when you're working with them, and acting like you're one of them, you know?"

"I know the feeling," he agreed. "Before I became management, I was a trainer for the entertainment section. I was actually one of the first Golden Bonnie entertainers. Though, those two should be coming back." He gestured to a normal looking wall. "We're already interviewing entertainers, and Golden Bonnie in particular needs some serious maintenance. New face, new arm, he really took a beating at the old location. Ah, but he looks just like normal Bonnie, so it's nothing we can't take from our old suits. Ah, well it might've been a good thing you noticed that. Now you know not to be too alarmed when Bonnie's face goes missing. Engineers don't expect to get to him until next week with everything else going on."

"No kidding. That might've gotten you a call at midnight," he laughed.

"Well rest assured, if anything does come up, you're free to call me anytime day or night."

"Much appreciated, Boss. Hopefully I won't have to though," he gave a friendly wave as he saw his way out the exit. "See you tomorrow."

He bid the other farewell for now before getting back to work. There were only two more days until the grand opening, and there was still a lot of work to be done, starting with pushing those old animatronics further into the back and out of sight.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time!


End file.
